


Adopting Archangels

by Marvel_girl109



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Memory Loss, loss of power, the angels are human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_girl109/pseuds/Marvel_girl109
Summary: When Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel show up at the Bunker, powerless (and with no memory of how they lost their powers), the Winchesters decide to take them in to keep them out of trouble.However, with four angels, two humans and occasionally a demon under one roof... well lets just say life gets a lot more interesting for the Winchesters. And that's saying something!





	1. Chapter one

Dean Winchester stood at the sink filling up his glass with water. He glanced at the small digital clock on the table. It showed that it was three in the morning. 

Dean sighed. He wasn't even sure why he was up so late. He stumbled over a chair as he tried to walk out of the room. 

"I need to sleep." Dean moaned. 

He was on his way to his bedroom when he heard a faint knocking sound. He followed the noise out into the main hall and realised that someone was knocking on the door.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered. No one knew where the Bunker was did they? It was hidden. And more importantly, who's knocking at fucking three in the morning?

The knocking continued. Dean grumbled as he went to open the door. 

He forgot why he was grumbling as soon as he opened the door. He stood there shocked, face-to-face with Gabriel. 

"What the fuck?" 

"Good to see you too, Dean. It's been a while."

Dean tried to get his thoughts together. 

"You're dead." He stated, flatly.

"You're an observant one." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I don't know how but I'm back. And whatever bastard brought me back also thought it was quite funny to steal my powers."

"You've lost your powers?"

"Yeah, I had to take a bus to get here." Gabriel grimaced. "Anyway, I'm not the only one." 

Gabriel motioned to something that was out of Dean's eyeshot. He stepped forward and saw something that made his blood run cold. 

Michael and Lucifer. Very much alive. Very much standing outside his door. Very much three feet away. 

After he was finished panicking, he noticed something. Both archangels were covered in blood and were holding onto the outside wall for support. 

Not only that, but they both looked and acted like they had a concussion. It took the angels a couple of seconds to realise that Dean and Gabriel were staring at them. 

When they looked, however, their eyes weren't able to focus. Dean's suspicions were concluded when Lucifer threw up all over himself and Michael. 

"What happened to them?" Dean asked Gabriel, as he watched Michael sway and almost fall over. 

"Not sure. I'm guessing that they were brought back and had their powers taken from them too. Only they were brought back in a much less friendly way." 

"Why? Because of the cage?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. So?" 

"So what?" 

"So, can we come in?" 

"What?" 

"Come on, Dean. I can't look after them by myself. Not without my powers. I need help. Anyway, you owe me, from that time I saved your life." 

"You wouldn't have needed to sacrifice your life if it wasn't for that dickhead." Dean said, pointing to Lucifer, who seemed to had only just noticed he was covered in sick. 

Dean sighed. "Fine, get in." 

Gabriel went over to Lucifer and helped him inside, desperately trying to avoid the sick. Dean did the same with Michael. 

It took about ten minutes for the four of them to get down the stairs. Lucifer threw up again and Dean ended up slipping on the sick.

When he slipped, he let go of Michael. Michael wobbled precariously before falling forward and into Lucifer. 

The pair of them almost tumbled down the stairs but Gabriel grabbed both of their arms and Dean went to help as soon as he had recovered. 

Dean sighed with relief when they got down the stairs with no casulties. 

Dean quickly led the others over to the table and made sure Michael and Lucifer were safely seated without the possibility of falling off.

"Right." Dean and Gabriel looked at each other. "What do we do now?"

Neither answered because neither had any idea. Luckily, Dean heard a voice that he had never been happier to hear given the circumstances. 

"Dean, what's going on?" 

Both Dean and Gabriel turned to face Sam as he entered the room. 

Sam took in the sick that was everywhere, the fact that Gabriel was alive and the way both Michael and Lucifer fainted at the same time, hitting their heads against the table in front of them. 

"What the fuck?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. The last couple of weeks have been really busy and I had no time to write. 
> 
> To make it up to you all, I will be updating a chapter a day for the next week. 
> 
> I just want to thank all the people who left comments or kudos. They mean a lot to me.

Sam was still standing there, not quite believing what he was seeing was true.

"Sam, we need your medical knowledge." 

Sam looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised. 

"I'll explain everything after." 

Sam nodded. "Alright. What's wrong with them?" 

"I think it's a concussion. But they're angels. They can't get a concussion, right?" Dean asked. 

"Depends what hit them." Gabriel replied. 

Sam walked up to Michael and Lucifer and shook both of their shoulders. 

When they didn't respond, Sam looked up and saw Dean's 'you've gone crazy' look. 

"I wanted to make sure they're not just asleep." 

"Why?" 

"Because that would make the diagnosis different." 

"So, what do we do? Wait for them to wake up?" 

"Yes. That's exactly what we do but it could be a while until they wake up so we should get them to the spare bedrooms..." 

"Hold up. They're staying here?" 

"Well, where else are they going to go, Dean? You've already invited them in. And they can't stay laying across the table can they?" 

"Fine. You two get them upstairs. I'll clean up the sick," Dean looked down at his trousers that now had sick on them from when he slipped on the stairs, "and I'll change too." 

"No." Gabriel said. "I will clean up the sick. He's my brother so it's my responsibility. And trust me, you don't want to touch that." 

"I already have." Dean muttered to himself. 

"Alright," Sam said as he turned to face Dean, "who are we moving first?" 

Dean put his hands under Michael's shoulders and lifted. 

"Help me then." 

Sam rushed over and grabbed Michael's legs to help Dean lift him. 

"Guys? The kitchen's this way, right?" Gabriel asked. 

"Yeah." 

Sam and Dean struggled to get Michael's body to the door, almost dropping him at one point. 

They were finally at the door to the hall, when they heard Gabriel speak. 

"Guys?" 

They looked around as best they could while still holding Michael. 

Gabriel was holding an assortment of cleaning supplies in his hands and looking confused. 

"How do I use this stuff?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short and boring. It does get a lot better, I promise. 
> 
> Also, if there are any mistakes in this chapter, don't be afraid to tell me. I will change it as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter three

"So, you're telling me that three archangels somehow were brought back to life and have had their powers taken from them?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." 

Sam and Dean were now leaning against the wall of the room that they had put Lucifer in. Both were breathing heavily and exhausted after carrying two angels. 

"Do we believe Gabriel?" Sam asked, not knowing what to think. 

"Well, he's alive and currently cleaning the stairs with cleaning products. I say that we should believe him." 

"It could be an act. A trick. You know what Gabriel's like." 

"You think that's an act?" Dean said, nodding to Lucifer. 

Sam looked down at Lucifer lying motionless on the bed. 

"Maybe." 

They were silent for a moment. 

"He's not dead is he?" 

Sam sighed. "I'm pretty sure he's not but I'll check on him and Michael anyway. You go down and make sure Gabriel hasn't drunk any bleach." 

"Alright. I'll check on you later." 

Dean left Sam alone with Lucifer. Sam almost wanted to laugh at how vulnerable Lucifer looked. 

Sam walked up so that he was standing next to Lucifer's bed. He picked up his arm and went to take his pulse, wondering whether angels had pulses. 

"Sam."

Sam jumped out of his skin when Lucifer spoke and hit his head against the wall behind him when he jumped backwards. 

"Did I make you jump?" Lucifer said, innocently. 

"Fuck off." 

Lucifer weakly chuckled. Sam noticed that his eyes weren't focused on him. 

Sam went back over to the bed and stood beside it. He held a finger up in front of Lucifer's face. 

"What have I just put in front of your face?" 

"I don't care." 

Sam sighed but didn't move. Lucifer sighed after a few moments too. 

"It's your hand." 

"Good. Now follow it with your eyes when I move it." 

Sam moved his hand slowly to the right. Lucifer's eyes stayed with his hand but Sam noticed that they kept flicking away and then going back to his hand. 

He slowly moved his hand to the left. Lucifer struggled to focus on his hand and it looked like he was using a lot of energy, that he didn't have, to stay focused. 

Sam moved his hand to the right a lot faster. It took Lucifer a few moments to find his hand again. 

"Concussion," Sam concluded. 

Lucifer looked puzzled. "What did you say?" 

"You have a concussion." 

"How?" 

"It happens when someone hits their head..."

"I know what a concussion is Sam, I meant 'how can I have one?'. I'm an angel. That sort of thing doesn't happen to me." 

"Tell that to the sick." Sam muttered. 

Lucifer lifted an arm up and layed it across his head. 

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Sam felt sorry for him. Having all your powers taken away and then wake up feeling like shit? Yeah, Sam was grateful it wasn't him. 

Lucifer put his arm down. "So, you're a doctor now?" 

"Shut up." 

"Can I ask you a serious question?" 

Sam looked down at Lucifer from where he was standing. 

"If you have to." 

"Why are you taking care of me?" 

Sam opened his mouth but ended up closing it. Why was he doing this?

"The last time I saw you, you couldn't stand to be in the same room as me. I could feel your anger and fear radiating from you. What changed?"

What had changed? He hated Lucifer with all his heart. Lucifer had destroyed his soul, put him through endless torture. Yet still, here he was, making sure Lucifer was okay. 

He tried to convince himself that he wasn't scared. (To be honest, seeing Lucifer so vulnerable, it wasn't a hard thing to do.) However, he always knew there would be a part of him, no matter how small or large, that would always fear Lucifer. 

And as for anger, Lucifer had hurt a lot of people that were close to him. 

Sam couldn't stop the flow of memories that surfaced. He heard screams, felt bones crack and watched as blood rolled down his hands. 

"Sam?" 

Sam snapped out of his thoughts. He realised that he had been silent for a while. 

With shaking hands, he said "I don't know why I'm helping you." 

He stood up and walked to the door. Before he left, Sam turned back to look at Lucifer. 

"You should get some rest. Otherwise you won't get better." 

With that Sam left without another word.


End file.
